theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Deities Hub
See the aasimar page for info on these divinely influenced individuals. Almon God of knowledge. They have not been introduced in-game, but came up in an Q&A answer from Monty. Avan Avan is the god of valor and justice. Avan paladins in Alivast commonly come from the Gray Peaks. His symbol is a mountain with scales and a claymore. He was first mentioned in Episode 2: A Thieves Trail Named Followers * Brorc Bronze-Fang * Paladin Rey * Gorb * Doros * Stendin Ginter Ginter is the god of Agriculture. He was first mentioned in Episode 7: The Shy, The Proud, The Ugly Named Followers * Meryl Quiltin Girasil Girasil is the god of greed. Girasil is the progenitor of the demi-god Stillhavity, though how this came to be is unknown. He first appeared in Episode 5: Where the Fault Lies Gnash Gnash is the god of Destruction. He was first mentioned in Time Cleaver part 1. Grommuth Grommuth is the god of creation (fabrication), architecture, the anvil, and weapons. His symbol is an anvil. He was first mentioned in Episode 7: The Shy, the Proud, and the Ugly. Hoketh Hoketh is the goddess of death. Hoketh's clergy tend to wear darker plate mail with robes, long tabards, and/or capes. Most, if not all standard Hoketh clerics wear a veil over their face draping from their helmet to hide their visage from the living and dead. There is a holy day called Hoketh's Harrowing. Vel Rock-Fist mentions that organized fights might be part of the festivities. Her symbol is a winged shovel. She was first mentioned in Episode 9: The Pit. Prominent Followers * Aila * Salvador * Rocca Ilunay Ilunay is the goddess of the moon. According to Neragen, Ilunay is the twin spirit of Orun and she guides water, reveals truth, and acts as a guide in darkness. Her symbol is a crescent moon. She was first mentioned in Episode 28. Named Followers * Neragen Insdroc Insdroc is the god of Dragon Lords He was first mentioned in Episode 6: Unexpected Rewards. Livrosea Livrosea is the goddess of art, beauty, and love. In Alivast, opera tickets can be purchased from box offices attached to her temples. She was first mentioned in Episode 7: The Shy, the Proud, and the Ugly. Lys Go to the Lys page for all information about this being. Necrecta Necrecta is the goddess of undeath. She was first mentioned in Episode 7: The Shy, the proud, and the Ugly. Nerasmun Nerasmun is the god of the arcane. He was first mentioned in Episode 10: Breaking, Entering, and Breaking. Named Followers * Edward Enrobso Oreyara Oreyara is the goddess of clockwork. From her were born constructs, clocks, jewelry and any craft that is not architecture, smithing or any craft that is not art or music. She came into being via Livrosea and Groumuth, though the manner and circumstances of her 'birth' are unknown. Pictorial carvings in her temple near Balton village depicted her creation, her struggle with a giant creature that was a massive mound of teeth, fangs, and claws, and how it knocked her sword, the Time Cleaver down to earth. At some point in recent history, Oreyara began 'speaking' to constructs. When they heard her voice they awakened to sentience and found a particular calling or purpose that they felt driven to fulfill. These purposes are usually phrased in a way that reflects creating something, like 'make horseshoes'. but the creation can sometimes be immaterial like 'poetry' or even conceptual like 'love'. In Alivast, many, if not all the constructs created by Artimus have heard her voice and have begun new lives trying to fulfill their new callings. The clergy of Oreyara are few in number. Her temples consist mainly of craftsman worshipers who make clocks and other devices. Actual clerics of the clockwork goddess are rare. Oreyara's symbolized by gears, chains, or intricate jewelry. Oreyara was first mentioned in Episode 7: The Shy, the Proud, and the Ugly. Named Followers * Margo * Due to their personal nature of hearing Oreyara's voice, all awakened constructs could be considered followers to some extent. Orun Orun is the god of the sun, fire, and watchtowers. The Unexpectables witnessed his divine form as a cosmically-scaled shisa-like creature with a long, flowing tail, and red, white, and orange fur. This divine form had one eye that was golden yellow that was the sun that shown down on the firmament below. Its other eye was dark blue, cracked, broken, and blind. In their vision of Orun, they got the impression that he was an injured animal. They also witnessed him dismiss Stillhavity who was little more than a speck compared to the solar-system spanning god. Solar acts as Orun's proxy and interpreter of his will, though the full nature and depth of their connection is unknown. Orun's symbol is a sun. Orun was first mentioned in Episode 7: The Shy, the Proud, and the Ugly. Named Worshipers * United Orun Clergy - a militant sect led by Viantius Apostrophi * Diella * Hellina * Ragis Cade * Solly Orthoc Orthoc is the god of dragon oracles. He was first mentioned in Episode 6: Unexpected Rewards Stillhavity Go to the Stillhavity page for all information about this demi-god. Tel-Inutra Tel-Intura is the goddess of gambling and dumb luck. Her symbols are horseshoes, spades (the card suit), and daggers. She was first mentioned in Episode 9: The Pit. Named Followers * Stan Uspa Uspa is the god of storms and the sea. He was first mentioned in Episode 30: It's Hard to Pocket a Baby. Named Followers * Halfdan One-With-Bear mentions the relationship of lightning to Uspa when he wants to borrow Borky's Javelin of Lightning in an attempt to impress Frelda. Vetrion Vetrion is the god of fighting. His symbol is a trio of flames, akin to a bonfire. He was first mentioned in Episode 22: Down to Earth. Named Followers * Balfor Balton * The Alivastian Army are all worshipers of Vetrion to some degree. * Krixia Ydia Ydia is a goddess of nature. Olga Spiritcaller says that only women speak to Ydia, implying that her clergy are all female, though all the Northlanders rely on Ydia's guidance to know when and what to hunt. Ydia often requires a sacrifice in the form of a portion of a hunt, such as the bear hide from Task's man-trial. Ydia used a raven to grant Olga the ability to speak and understand common to direct Task who then was granted a vision as he meditated in front of her altar at the conclusion of his man-trial. Ydia was first mentioned in Episode 29. Named Followers * Olga Spiritcaller * Frelda Oceanspeaker * Bjornson, Son of Olafson and his clan * Halfdan One-With-BearCategory:Divine Beings